


Debris/Harmony (comic)

by Monotremata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Light Angst, M/M, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotremata/pseuds/Monotremata
Summary: Two separate conversations. One at the end of year 6 and the next at the end of year 7.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and drew these for Draco and Harry's birthdays in a such a haze. They are my very first long form comics, so the writing may be a little awkward but I hope you, dear reader, can enjoy them even a little bit. I wanted to convey a little bit of the tug and pull of their bumbling first steps towards friendship (and then... more?). It was a learning experience. Onwards towards more drarry comics!


	2. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another very long conversation, this time at the end of year 7. The slow burn continues. Originally drawn for Harry's bday (2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I have some other drabbles in the works, and hopefully I'll be able to finish those soon.
> 
> I really wanted them to kiss but they were not cooperating, so that will have to wait until another time...!


End file.
